Technical Field
The present invention relates to an initial positioning device, a container, and a method, and in particular, to an initial positioning device used in a self-metering container, a container using such an initial positioning device, and an initial positioning method.
Related Art
Many liquids, such as liquid pesticides, chemistry reagents, sanitizers, degerming liquids, shampoos, shower gels, soy sauces, vinegar, edible oil, and liquid drugs, are used in people's life. To perform metering extraction on these liquids, metering tools such as a measuring cylinder, a measuring cup, and a pipette are usually used. There are many disadvantages when the metering tools are used. For example, the liquids are wasted and polluted by the metering tools, toxicity of the liquids is volatilized, or the liquids are oxidized by air. Therefore, in recent years, containers having a self-metering function are used to resolve the foregoing problems. When the liquids are placed in the containers having a self-metering function, an external metering tool is not required for extraction, so that the foregoing disadvantages can be avoided.
However, when metering extraction is performed by using the containers having a self-metering function, affected by factors such as an operating force, an operating speed, a volume of a liquid in a container body, and a volume of gases in a variable-pressure component, it is hard to fix an initial position of the liquid in a metering channel. Because the initial position for metering cannot be fixed, not only metering accuracy is affected, but operating convenience is affected. In some cases, the liquid may be sucked into the variable-pressure component due to an incident during metering extraction. This not only damages the variable-pressure component, but also pollutes the liquid. All of these obstruct popularization and application of the containers having a self-metering function in a wide range. On the other hand, intelligent kitchens, cooking robots, and the like have higher requirements on metering extraction of liquids such as edible oil, liquid salts, soy sauces, and vinegar. No suitable liquid metering method has been found yet.
An initial positioning device or a container having an initial positioning function is needed in people's life, to make each extraction process more accurate and convenient and less affected by external air or impurities.